


曙輝

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 庭弦｜一心弦山賊出身的雅孝看著被一心收養的少年長成一國之君。同樣生於市井的兩人相處起來特別自然，可弦一郎眼裡只有葦名一心。雅孝默默在一旁守著，看著他為了回報一心的伯樂之恩走向偏執與自毀，直到家國陷落時徹底發狂，雅孝決定要犧牲自己喚回他丟失已久的理智。
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa, Genichiro Ashina/Isshin Ashina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	曙輝

當一心宣稱要收養那名少年的時候，眾人都不以為然。就連那些農民出身、同一心一塊起義的將士們也說嘴，「一個小孩子就退治了一整隊的盜賊？怎麼可能，肯定是一心自己把整隊盜賊清了，還謙虛地以為都是那小鬼的功勞吧。」

貴族們就更鄙視了，盤算著怎麼在典禮時鬧場，彼時一心剛拿下葦名，還未收服所有民心。他們罔顧人命，竟偷偷安排在典禮期間讓人放了一頭發情的公牛，一路衝撞百姓和行軍隊伍，來到天守閣的大門下。

察覺到動靜，原本半跪在一心跟前的少年起身，拎起身邊的弓，向那不斷移動奔跳的牛拉滿了弦，瞅準時機放手，嗖！只見那箭在空中劃過整座大道，就這麼俐落的扎進了奔馳中的牛眼，那牛慘嚎一聲，蹦噠幾下便倒在地上翻騰，於是衛兵們趁機衝上前收拾了牠。

切切實實的百步穿楊，一心樂笑了，兩旁那些鬧事的主謀者們頓時啞口無言。

「好！今天又開了眼界。」一心拍了大腿說，又看了看拿弓的少年，撫著下頷沈思，「果然是武藝過人，一郎這個名字有點撐不起啊。」一心總改不了給人起名的興趣，在他一番琢磨之後說了，「葦名弦一郎，這個名字如何？」

少年放下弓，向一心行禮，表示會光榮地接受他的賜名。

當時，雅孝臣服一心旗下尚且未滿兩年。他在山上也未曾見過如此精湛的弓術，感到由衷佩服。

＊

市井出身的弦一郎和風花雪月的貴族們就是有段刻意維持的距離，他身邊的衛兵也多是來自民家。可雅孝鮮少能和他說上話，直到他在爺爺的指示下前來學習馬術。那時，弦一郎比剛入葦名家時高了不少，但仍未成年，身板看上去還有些單薄。

「馬兒就像人一樣，你對牠們好啊，牠們就能跟你當朋友。」雅孝沒受過什麼教育，也講不出一番大道理，可他率直的本性讓他頗得動物歡迎，「太拘謹的話，牠們會害怕的。」看到馬兒因為弦一郎的嚴肅也跟著侷促了起來，他這麼提醒，但從結果來看貌似沒什麼效果。

一連幾日練習到傍晚，吃膩了伙食的兩人相約微服上餐館。當弦一郎換上輕便衣裝出現在他面前時，雅孝腦中竟冒出大不敬的畫面。他必須拍打自己的雙頰，把那奇怪的想法拋諸腦後。

他那小動作被弦一郎看見了，「怎麼了？」

「沒，只是有點冷。」隨便掰了個藉口，連自己都感到牽強。

弦一郎斜睨了他一眼，這天氣可是相當燥熱。

飯後走在街坊時，幾名娼妓打扮的女子經過他們身邊，帶頭是一名齡近老年的婦女，她見著弦一郎的時候愣了半晌，而弦一郎向她行了禮。老鴇神色複雜，向他回禮，而她身後的女子們也都畢恭畢敬跟著行禮。

他們認識嗎？可未曾聽說弦一郎是會去柳巷尋歡的人。又見那老鴇眼熟，雅孝頓時想起他仍是山賊的時候，也曾與同伴潛入葦名城內上花街找樂子。

＊

那夜女子們的姿色不對胃口，雅孝倒是注意到了在後邊跑腿打雜的男孩，被老鴇指使著忙進忙出。

在弟兄的摧酒下雅孝便多灌了幾杯，又不耐煩身邊一位俗艷過頭的女子直摟他臂膀很是喜歡的樣子，便去後院透氣，正巧那男孩剛收完一批空酒瓶，又從廚房走了出來。

『您在做什麼呢？』那男孩問他。

『哦，吹吹風醒酒。』

又過了一會，他發現那男孩仍盯著他看。

『怎啦？』

『⋯⋯大衣很好看。』

於是雅孝笑著和男孩說了他怎麼獵到那件毛皮的故事。就著月光他看見那孩子認真聽他說話的樣貌⋯⋯八成是哪位女士的私生子吧，要是他母親也這般長相，還真想請她來斟酒呢。

男孩問他故事裡的弓是否就是他現在身上那把。他竟然連弓都忘了拿下，看來今天的女士們真的讓他很不來勁啊。『是啊，』他把弓從肩上取下，『你想試試看嗎？』

於是他在那小小的後院裡教一個孩子怎麼拉弓，甚至取出箭筒，也不怕浪費。小傢伙只試了一次，竟然就中了他指定的那片葉，雅孝樂得叫好，又讓他繼續玩了幾回，直到他的夥伴們出來叫他回去拼酒。

也許是他醉得正樂，也反正他多得是更上手的新武器，在那孩子要還他弓箭時，他說：『那個給你吧！之後獵一隻比這更厲害的傢伙！』燦爛的笑著，兩隻拇指比著肩上惹眼的毛皮。要是雅孝能看見自己當時的表情，大概會被這墜入熱戀般的表情嚇得跳起來吧。

＊

他和弦一郎說了有這麼件往事，低聲問他：「那個是你嗎？」當然說的時候隱去了各種說不得的細節。

弦一郎沒有正面回覆，只是反問他：「你會說出去嗎？」

一心宣稱他的繼承人是農家出身，要是這件事流了出去，恐怕還會傳出更多不堪入耳的謠言吧。

雅孝雙手抱胸答得乾脆：「才不要，幹嘛讓那些勢利眼的傢伙們有東西說嘴。」

弦一郎沒回應他，只是雅孝看見他緩慢地眨了一下眼，帶有安下心的意味。

像這樣一個生於娼妓之後的私生子，通常只能作奸犯科苟且營生。而像他這樣又繼承了母親的容貌，一個沒能翻身就會落到一樣的處境。想著，雅孝突然間很慶幸那天晚上的女人們毫無魅力，讓他寧願選擇到後院吹風。

當初雅孝加入一心的陣營，是帶了整個寨子的同伴一起的，可他也早已嚐過了權力中心的漩渦之醜惡。而眼前這位年輕人還必須和過去的家人們斷了聯繫，想必比他孤單又難熬多了吧。

聽到雅孝委婉的感嘆，弦一郎卻對他說，只要可以保全葦名的強盛，只要可以榮耀一心的名聲，「這樣的犧牲不算什麼。」語氣裡絲毫沒有半點可惜。

雅孝想起當年一心擊潰他的部隊，正以為要人頭落地的時候，一心竟然爽朗的笑著收起了刀，然後命自己的士兵們拿酒出來，敵我不分的一起分著喝上了。不得不承認，那位老頭還真的很會收服人心。

到了分頭的地點，雅孝向弦一郎行禮道別，「明天也煩多關照了，弦一郎大人。」雖說是師徒關係，可弦一郎畢竟是葦名一心的繼承人，雅孝仍是以仰視的態度待他。

「叫名字就行了。」

「嗄？」

「大人這個稱呼就不必了。」說這話時弦一郎早已背過身去，因此雅孝沒能看見他的表情，只發現他走路的背影比平時少了些沈重。

＊

既然孫子已經到了能喝酒的年紀，一心也就將他召來自己的房間，斟上兩杯，要他一同共飲，一邊聊些無關緊要的小事。一心是認真要將弦一郎視作己出，可弦一郎卻沒能領會他一片赤誠。

弦一郎小時候見過的，母親的同事們在獨間裡的工作內容。她們總是在掩上門扉前要他去另一邊，可孩童的好奇心總引著他從縫中一窺究竟。女人們口中的義父僅有白天伴遊時是義父，夜晚卻搖身一變成了她們枕邊的丈夫。那個病態的環境折磨他的母親，使她紅顏早逝。一心讓他脫離那樣的地方，給了他這般榮華富貴，他必然不會愧對這被贈與的名份。

只要一心開口，他願意獻上任何他擁有的一切。他已經做好了覺悟，待一心把手放上他腰際，撥開那只消輕輕一拉就會滑開的衣帶，另一手已鑽入半敞的前襟去探索那未曾被造訪的秘境，待他被按在地上或者被抱於懷中，他會擺動腰肢承受那尚且未知的、填滿體內的苦痛⋯⋯連他自己也不曾或者不敢發現的是，他這份覺悟中還帶了一點期待。

看著他將酒一飲而盡後，端坐在面前彷彿等待宰割的羔羊，一心無奈放下酒杯，「瞧你這樣正襟危坐的，酒都變難喝了。」

於是他俯下身去叩謝，表示能和祖父喝酒令他誠惶誠恐，受寵若驚。如果一心有什麼需要他的事情，他絕對會排除萬難。

一心似乎看穿了他的心思，卻也沒能告訴他，自己只是想要能自在相處的家人。要是孫子能蠻橫點對自己撒嬌，都還比現在這份拘謹好多呢。「我們現在是爺爺和孫子了。爺爺愛自己的孫子不是天經地義的事嗎？」

然而一心的回應沒有使他安心，只是更加令他感到自己的無用。

＊

從巴口中聽聞仙鄉有特殊的戰鬥技術，弦一郎決定跟隨巴前去學藝。如果他這副身軀不能為國家所用，一心收留他又是能做什麼呢？對於孫子的任性，既然是為了家國，一心也沒有理由阻止。只是叫他務必要帶上護衛，與他同行。

能被欽點為護衛的其中一人，雅孝光榮極了，激動喊著，「有幸能被弦一郎選中，自然是赴湯蹈火在所不惜！」

「輸誠也適可而止吧。」弦一郎冷淡的回應。

「我是說真的！」雅孝強調，惹得弦一郎輕笑一聲。

借取年邁的龍血，焚燒不屬凡間物的香氣，一行人入轎前往源之宮。

淤加美人重女輕男，見弦一郎既是外鄉人又是男子，一眾人圍著他如看珍禽異獸那般指指點點，各種出言不遜後又毫不檢點的笑成一片，似是一群莽漢調戲閨秀，氣得雅孝直想掄槍上前朝她們揮舞。

天賦異稟者，不用受苦便能習得雷電之術，巴便是這樣的奇才。淤加美人也多得是被劈過幾輪還全無斬獲的學徒，可她們體質特殊，被打雷也不會受太重傷。弦一郎介於具備潛力卻不是特別有慧根的中庸段，勢必要經歷一番苦難才能學得。

而他又是這麼執拗，在其他師生早已休息的時段仍不停試圖捉住雷電的翅膀。

那天雷雨交加，雅孝在室內遍尋不著弦一郎的蹤影，焦急的跑去他總是待著的那座小山頭上。遠遠看見雪白的身影，雅孝這才發現原來弦一郎赤裸的上身是那樣蒼白沒有血色。

一道落地雷打在弦一郎腳邊，他踉蹌了兩下，又站回了原處，可那差點被砸中的腿上已冒出灰煙。

「弦一郎！停下來！」雅孝對他吼道，可風雨蓋過了他的聲音。他衝了過去，又對他大吼：「你會沒命的！」

弦一郎發現他了，可只是看向他一眼，又回過去望天上的雷雲。

住手啊⋯⋯

又一道雷劈了下來，直接打在弦一郎的背上。一時間，雷電在他全身上下流竄。等雷過後，弦一郎跪倒在地上，而雅孝幾乎在同時也絕望的跪了下來。

過了一會，弦一郎又顫巍巍的爬起了身子。

他還活著⋯⋯！雅孝又跟著從地上站了起來。

「雅孝，看看這個！」弦一郎舉起了手中的刀，指向天上的雷雲。只見一道閃雷劈在那刀尖上。

「別管了，趕緊去治療吧！」雅孝跑到了那小山頭下，此時他看清了，弦一郎蒼白的皮膚間多出大片焦黑，又有血紅的裂痕交織在那些斑塊中。

可弦一郎絲毫沒聽進那些話。雷電隨著揮舞的刀落在他身周，「很厲害吧！」

雅孝哭了。弦一郎以為他是在為自己的成功喜極而泣。

「如果能派上用場，爺爺也會很滿意的吧！」

但雅孝是因為看著他那一身黑色裡透著血紅的傷，疼得停不下眼淚。

＊

年復一年，內府的威脅日益進逼，雅孝死守著城門，絕不讓任何人溜進去。

那御子的忍者想要勸之以理，收起了武器與他交談。能不能請你的主上腦子清醒點把九郎大人還來？狼用禮貌得多的方式向雅孝問了這件事。

「我沒辦法，」雅孝直搖頭，「弦一郎想要做什麼，沒人管得動他。」他可懂弦一郎有多固執又聽不進人話。

「沒辦法就算了。」御子的忍者不知用上什麼忍術，整個人變得隱形難以察見，趁他還在找人在哪裡，叱溜一下就爬上了眺望塔跳進城內。

＊

據說弦一郎被御子的忍者打敗後遁去了蹤影，雅孝自責極了，數度想前去找人，可一心命危，國難當前，他不能擅離崗位。

不出幾日，葦名一心駕崩的消息傳遍全城上下，雅孝想起當年一同並肩作戰的往事，悲痛的哭花了眼。一會傳訊兵趕來，告訴他主馬雅次有弦一郎的消息，他馬上又振作起來，駕著鬼鹿毛往城邑跑去。

內府的軍隊正邁步往葦名城的方向前進，要攻陷失去守門人的城恐怕是輕而易舉吧。雖然放棄了崗位很對不起城中的戰友們，可失去一心的現下保住弦一郎是最重要的事。

為了避開敵兵耳目，雅孝不得不放棄他的坐騎。「這些年多謝你的關照，再見了，鬼鹿毛。」他拿下鬼鹿毛的韁繩，鬼鹿毛還想舔他臉，被一巴掌拍在牠屁股上，長嘶一聲往原野上奔去了。雅孝希望牠能逃得越遠越好，逃離這場戰爭。

又趕了幾路，遠遠望見另一批內府軍隊，他縱身跳入路旁高過人頭的草叢中，躲在暗處觀察。有一巨大的人影如鶴立雞群走在那行軍隊伍中，這是何等的彪形大漢？想必便是內府的將軍了。看到敵將使他又往草叢裡鑽得更深，努力找能容下他大塊頭的草長之處。

待隊伍經過，只見那將軍走路得意生風，還向旁人狂語，「我問過所有孤影眾都說，葦名弦一郎是不可多得的美男子。如果傳言是真的，無論如何也要把他生擒了作我床上的玩物。」

將軍身邊的人應道，據說葦名弦一郎那性情倔強至極，恐怕不是這麼容易得手。

「說那什麼話，再怎麼固執難馴的野馬，只要被我綁起來鞭笞過一輪也會乖乖給人騎的，哈哈哈！」

這傢伙⋯⋯雅孝壓抑著心中的怒火，待他們走遠，抓準了行軍的間隙逃離那座草叢，往郊區的蘆葦地趕去了。

＊

等雅孝趕到時，正巧被逃命的御子九郎撞了個滿懷。九郎認清來人是葦名將士，轉頭想跑，被他一把按住肩膀。他抬頭，看見弦一郎手持一把冒著黑焰的刀向他們走來。

那把是什麼⋯⋯？

九郎又掙扎了一下，又被他抓得更緊了，「請冷靜，九郎大人。」從他語氣聽出蹊蹺，九郎也就不再反抗。

「雅孝，把御子帶過來。」弦一郎的語氣裡沒有半點感情。

匆匆趕到的狼眼見情況複雜，只是按著刀，視線在弦一郎和抓著九郎的雅孝之間游移。雅孝對狼使了個眼色，狼會意跑過去接過九郎。雅孝把他倆推開，弦一郎追了上去，被他以身阻擋。

「連你都要擋著我嗎？」露出被背叛的神情，弦一郎咬牙懟他。

「你真該看看自己現在是什麼樣子。」雅孝對他的模樣感到震驚和厭惡。難道失去爺爺對他的打擊有這麼劇烈嗎？

「讓開。」

「不讓。」

「這是命令！」

那時，一邊的狼本想帶著九郎逃走，可九郎拉住了他。如果雅孝沒能阻擋成功，他們遲早也會再被追上，不如留著觀察情況。

雅孝把手放上了佩刀，抽了出來。

「好啊。既然你想擋，就試試看吧。」

弦一郎高舉那把燃著黑焰的刀向他砍來。

雅孝想起了很多年前，他在後院教一個孩子拉弓的畫面。想著，他笑了，把手上的刀往一旁扔向地上。

弦一郎看見了他扔下刀的舉動，可已重重落下的刀刃無法收回也無法停下，就這麼從他肩膀上砍了下去。

「你真的以為、我會對你出刀嗎⋯⋯弦一郎⋯⋯」隔著如泉湧的血柱，雅孝口吐鮮紅，雙膝無力跪地，最後整個人倒在那蘆葦叢中，壯碩的身形濺飛了無數雪白的穗花。

弦一郎手持著那把不死斬，愣愣的看著他倒下的身影。突然間他明白了這一切都是徒勞。不管是龍胤之力、變若渣或是附蟲者，什麼不死之力，他和他所剩無幾的從屬們想僅靠這區區杯水就澆熄亡國的車薪嗎？而他為了追求這些連自己最信任的良師益友都可以毫不猶豫的斬死。

雅孝那把毛皮大衣仍覆在他身上，平時總是大嗓門的他連呼吸聲都很驚人，可現在卻只剩下淡淡的淺息。能被不死斬狠狠斬過還一息尚存，看來鬼庭刑部也不是空有其名。

既然弦一郎喪失了戰意，九郎轉過身，領著狼正要離去。

「慢著。」弦一郎叫住了兩人。醒悟的此刻，他已不介意向昔日的敵人求助。

九郎讓狼幫著把雅孝傷口處理過了，把人扛到了弦一郎肩膀上。而後他背著雅孝沈重的身軀跟著狼和九郎離開了那片蘆葦地。他們全程緘默趕路，只幾回弦一郎停駐了腳步，反頭看向城中的烽火。待他們來到金剛山腳，彼時已是黎明，從雲隙間落下的曙光照在四人身上。

＊

變若卿子竟能夠治癒雅孝的傷口，可她說，他仍要躺上數天才會清醒。又說道，如果前往西方尋找龍的故鄉，除了將九郎送回他的故土外，或許還能夠找到能光復葦名的力量吧。被她說服，弦一郎同意了她一同西行的建議。他寫了一封信，請狼幫著帶了信箋去向主馬雅次匯報，這一往返大概要數日時間。

雅孝轉醒了，他的傷口經過變若卿子的力量在短短幾日內就癒合，留下了深且寬的縱砍傷痕。他醒來的時候，弦一郎正守在他的臥榻旁，他想起身，感到那初癒的傷口傳來劇痛，咕噥了一聲。

「躺著吧。」弦一郎把他又推了回去。

雅孝枕了回去，這才發現弦一郎另一隻手竟然握著他的。一時間他漲紅了臉，只好往旁看了看臥鋪的另一邊，裝成在找什麼。

「需要什麼嗎？」

「水。」

弦一郎走離了一下，拿了水回來。竟然被弦一郎這般侍奉，讓雅孝充滿了罪惡感。

見他把水一股腦喝乾了，弦一郎又問他，「還想要什麼嗎？」

為了掩飾那罪惡感，雅孝反而更撞起膽子戲言，「如果可以的話，親我一下⋯⋯我說笑的－－」

他真的只是說笑，可沒想到，弦一郎豪不猶豫的俯下身，往他大嘴上親了下去。

「弦弦弦一郎？！」

剛從昏迷中轉醒的人可沒辦法有芬芳的口氣，分開後弦一郎皺著眉對他說，「⋯⋯你該刷牙了。」

「我沒真叫你親啊！」他慌亂地大喊，感覺腦袋已經模糊成一片漿糊了。

「還有什麼？」

「什麼？」

「你還想要我做什麼？」弦一郎問他，那認真的神情可容不下一點隱瞞和扯謊。

糾結了好久，總算還是說出口，「⋯⋯我想要的可多了。」雅孝羞愧的用手臂遮著臉，「我喜歡你啊。」

聞言，弦一郎從原處挪過身子，整個人直接跨坐到他身上。「你想要我這樣嗎？」

「別這樣！我不想要你勉強⋯⋯」雅孝嚇得差點從床上彈起來，又被傷口疼得癱了回去。「我知道你不喜歡我。」

「我可沒那樣說過。」

「⋯⋯那是喜歡嗎？」問得小心翼翼。

弦一郎被他問得愣了一下，然後斜看向一邊。「不排斥。」蒼白的兩頰隱約出現了血色。

好過分啊，雖然雅孝曉得那已經是他最大限度的示愛了，只是忍不住想，如果是一心問他又會得到什麼樣的答案呢？

弦一郎替他解開了衣帶。衣襟底下，雅孝壯碩的身軀覆蓋濃密毛髮，像頭熊一樣。那道傷痕惹眼的縱貫他的胸口到腹部，將成為他永久不褪的勳章。弦一郎又褪下他的袴，見那跨間之物，瞬間臉沉了下來。比他自己的大得多了⋯⋯這東西，放得進去嗎？無論如何，他已經下決心的事就要做到底，便兩隻手靠了上去。

「弦一郎，」雅孝已經很久沒看過這麼笨拙的技術了，小心翼翼問道：「你這是⋯⋯第一次嗎？」

被看出動作的生澀，弦一郎感到惱火，「閉嘴。」要煩惱的事這麼多，他哪來的時間找人做這種不正經的事？他可不服氣，將身上衣物盡數褪去，雅孝再次看見他爬滿焦斑的身體，頓時又心疼了起來。

「不能這樣直接來的⋯⋯」看他一臉困惑不懂如何繼續，雅孝只得又告訴他辦事前的準備。雅孝教過他很多事情，從來沒想到有一天會連這種事都⋯⋯他突然覺得很對不起一心。老朋友，原諒我吧，是你孫子自己騎上來的。

待他解說完畢，弦一郎從他身上離開，在他視野中消失了好一陣，雅孝以為他嫌麻煩終於放棄了，正鬆一口氣，又見他走了回來再次跨坐回他身上，「弄完了。」

「⋯⋯你是來真的嗎？」

「我一直都是來真的。」

興許是被所愛的人擺弄，再笨拙的動作也能讓他冷卻一半的慾望一下又旺盛起來。弦一郎半撐起身，執意要咽下那龐然事物。

「如果會痛的話就停下來也－－」雅孝見著他咬緊牙根，神色十分痛苦便說。

「我叫你閉嘴。」

他執拗的繼續，身子因為使勁過多顯得僵硬。雅孝把手撫上他的後腰，瞬間他全身發顫。

「放鬆點。」雅孝輕聲提醒。然後又把手撫上他，用拇指摩挲他的前端。

被這麼一碰，弦一郎喘著粗息，手指嵌進了雅孝的臂膀中。正是那一晚相貌已然模糊的女人摟著的臂膀，而臂膀的主人當時卻只顧著看眼前的這名男孩。雅孝深情望進那一雙眼，那一雙外型精緻的眼眸看上去如往常一樣兇狠，只是此刻因懾人的快感而盈滿了淚。

見他因為自己而露出這般舒服的表情，雅孝又哭了，這次是真的喜極而泣，「我愛你⋯⋯」

弦一郎本來又想叫他閉嘴，可到了嘴邊又吞回去了。說不出一樣的話，只是低下頭去，把額頭抵在雅孝的頸窩裡。

＊

鬼鹿毛循著主人的氣息找到了仙峰寺，可因為這裡氣味太複雜，牠迷失了方向在寺院周遭徘徊。正巧，狼送完信也回到金剛山，遠遠瞧見一匹眼熟的馬，而鬼鹿毛也遠遠瞧見一隻印象中跟主人說過話的狼，一狼一馬就這麼對望了好一陣。

想起那是鬼庭刑部的馬，可那馬兒嘴上的韁繩也不在了，沒得牽，只能引牠自己跟著走，於是狼靠過去對牠比了比跟來的手勢，鬼鹿毛卻看不懂，只是晃著兩隻耳朵杵在原地。

用食物誘引？狼找出了變若卿子的米，餵了一點給牠，一步步後退，牠便跟著走了幾步，但米很快就餵完了，鬼鹿毛現實的，沒食物就又停在原地了。

狼想看看還有什麼能餵牠，不小心翻出了九郎的牡丹餅。唔，這不是馬兒能吃的食物吧，再說了這可是－－沒等他想完，鬼鹿毛忍不住那香甜的味道一口叼走了那塊牡丹餅。

「等等，不能吃這個！」那可是九郎大人的最後一塊牡丹餅！已經陷入深眠的九郎大人要到何時才有可能再做牡丹餅給他吃呢？可惡的馬兒。

一早起來誦經的僧侶們，遠遠就瞧見一狼一馬在搶一塊牡丹餅。

＊

狼好不容易領著鬼鹿毛回來後，告訴他們主馬雅次和僅存的七槍、葦名菁英們躲到了山中，建立了一座新的堡壘，儼然淪為山民，等待時機要拿回葦名城。聽見弦一郎和鬼庭刑部無事，他們很期待主上和戰友的回歸，看過信後又面色沈重，但表示願意等待。

一行人牽著一匹馬，從金剛山行到了海港，向未知的領域邁進。

旅程的途中，他們在充滿魔法的國度裡遇到了一名男孩，精湛的弓術，清秀的臉，一如弦一郎年少時的模樣。那男孩沒有家人也沒有名字，跟著他們一同西行，並向弦一郎習得了雷電之術。男孩與他們一同經過了種種冒險，雅孝試著給他起名，可他的文學造詣替人命名簡直是場災難，最後弦一郎以洋文為他起名賀弗萊特，意思是「一半的光」。

多年以後，待他們皆已完成自身的任務踏上返鄉的旅程，那男孩會獨留在遙遠的西方，和當年的他一樣，守著另一座即將殞落的城。

**Author's Note:**

> 我要看將軍生擒play啊！！！可惡！！！
> 
> 爺孫原作最後合體實在太閃了嗚嗚嗚（哭）原作最大手，我不用寫爺孫了（繼續哭）
> 
> 去查鬼庭刑部的資料時看到說他「被一心指為自己孫子弦一郎的老師」。這！這太邪惡了！怎麼可以趁職務之便！！！（是你思想太污）
> 
> 庭弦真的太冷了啦，我要把上次的白爛事再搬過來分享一遍：  
> 大家都知道我有個很白目的朋友叫做白目雪，她真的很白目但這不是重點，那天借她玩黑魂她捏了隻長得很像鬼庭的角色堅稱是庭弦的小孩－－  
> 我：老爸基因太強了完全沒遺傳到母方的顏值  
> 雪：我要來restore the glory of Ashina!  
> 我：Your mom will be proud of you.  
> ＊在不死人聚落被圍毆＊  
> 我：你看他們都覬覦你老媽覺得你很礙事要把你幹掉  
> 雪：我爸會把你們幹掉啦！  
> 然後雪打完boss就在那邊亂喊For the glory of Ashina!  
> 我：老媽很驕傲⋯⋯不對如果知道自己小孩這麼蠢他應該不會認  
> 雪：然後就被丟出去大家都不准理這小孩  
> 我：但是老爸就比較慈愛還會去關心他然後還覺得他很棒  
> 可惡我覺得這樣的蠢父母庭弦有點萌（


End file.
